Everyday Heroes
by Meyneth24
Summary: So a Lalafell, a Hyur, an Elezen, and a Miqo'te walk into Gridania, surely Adventure must follow! Will they be the ones to save Eorzea? Probably not. (OCs)
1. Meet our Heroes!

They were all bluffing, she was sure of it. Sesena was reaching for her hair, an obvious tell. Terene Was being shifty eyed and Meneto was almost shaking with nervousness. This was in the bag and she was out of it.

"Read em and weep!" She tossed her cards on the table Showing two Caturs and one Moogle. "The game is Mine!"

"Not so fast," Meneto spoke up, as she slid her cards onto the table "Lookie here!" Indeed it was a Chocobo, a Moogle and Catur, the royal beast trio, worth many more points than her Combo.

"What?!" She jumped up and banged her head on the ceiling. She sat back down rubbing her head. "How is that possible?"

"Oh young Y'gezuzu, you're the easiest to read here." Meneto continued "Your tail gives us all we need to know. Not like your face is any better." The last part came out muttered.

"Now then," Meneto started collecting the candies that they were betting. I'm afraid all of your red flavored candies are mine n-"

Meneto was cut off as the door was slammed open, Lalefell who looked to have just entered adulthood Walked in. The whole Bar went silent. Y'gezuzu Felt her anger rising and reached under the table that they were playing at and pulled out an axe. Seeing that they could get hurt most of the other Lalafell at the bar moved to the sides of the building.

"Who let her get that in here?" That was the Bartender

"Why did you come here?" Y'gezuzu Hised

"It's a good place for a drink" The man replied "You don't own this place don't you kitty?"

"Don't call me Kitty!" Y'gezuzu Yelled. From behind her Meneto Stood up as did the other Lalafell.

"Don't start this," Meneto warned, "I know Arargo bothers you but you can't let him get you in trouble"

"Oh Boo Hoo," Arargo continued "You can't even fight me fist to fist. You're a coward!" Hearing that Y'gezuzu placed her axe on the Table and step away

"You're an annoying rat!" Y'gezuzu yelled at Arargo

"You're just some stray," He paused a devilish grin appearaning on his face. "At least My Parents didn't throw me away."

That was the last Straw. The Miqo'te Screamed as she ran towards Arargo, He raised his arm and got punched there instead of his face. The Lalafell Went for a cheap shot and kicked her in the shin. Y'gezuzu fell back and Cringed. Everyone else was watching intently, looking of any reason to join in. one of the Lalafell got up on table to get get a better view. Y'gezuzu ran towards Arargo and rolled at the last second putting her at the other side of him. Taking advantage of the opening She Grabbed him and tossed him onto a table. The Lalafell that was standing on She was sent tumbling onto a table knocking over drinks and crushing food. The Lalafell at that table were not pleased at all and got up and started punching Blindly around them. It was turning into a full blown brawl.

Arargo Climbed up from the now broken table. He had gained a nasty bruise on his leg. He Grabbed a knife off of a table and ran towards Y'gezuzu, who had lost him in the fight. He just had to literally stab her in the back. He jumped, but was tackled by Meneto Who Held him down.

"Y'gezuzu I think it's time for you to get out of here."

"Thank you," Y'gezuzu reliped and made a break for the door.

* * *

The sword sliced through the flesh of the giant toad easy. Another Toad tried to jump on him but only landed on his shield. He Thrusted his shield and sent the frog tumbling onto the ground. It didn't have time to react as His sword ran the frog though.

"Ohoho," He chuckled as more Frog approached, "Have you come to taste my wrath? This town is under my protection and none shall pass!" He ran toward three Frogs and then then down into twos.

"Mister Lief?" One of the town's guards had walked up to him.

"Ah," He panicked trying to remember the Roegadyn's name. "Histcent was it?"

"No it's Yelling Fox," Not even close, Lief thought to himself.

"What do you need, Yelling Fox?" Lief stabbed one of the other frogs that wasn't quite dead yet.

"Well We think that us guards and take care of the rest of them.," He paused. "You can go into the town and get your payment."

"The only payment I need is knowing that the people of the town are safe." He raised his arm over his heart and gave a corny grin.

"Then let us at least feed you, all this fighting must make you exhausted," Yelling Fox pointed at Lief's stomach which was making some weird noises. The Hyur ran a hand through his blond hair and nodded.

"You're right" He agreed, Yelling Fox saluted him and Lief walked off towards the town. It was a small town with only a few, but dedicated guards. He walked into the local inn and sat down, the owner walked over to him.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Surprise me" He looked at the women and winked.

"Only the Best for the person who helped save our town." She giggled and walked off to get his food.

Lief Took out his journal and started making a record of what he had done that day. He was brought out from his work by a small child pulling on his pants.

"Cuse me sir," The little boy continued "Can you teach me how to be cool like you?"

"I'm afraid you're two young right now for me to teach you" Lief laughed "Maybe next time I come by this town." The boy's eye's lit up.

"Really?" He was almost jumping! "I'll be good until you come back mister Lief!"

Lief grinned to himself as his food was brought out, a big pork pie. Saving people, helping them, and seeing how happy they were after it. It made it all worth it.

* * *

One. Breathe. Two. Concentrate. Three. Release.

The Arrow went flying across the room and solidly combined with the wood one inch below the target worth the most points.

Breathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathe. His thoughts were racing. Number six had only missed one shot. He had two misses.

"Thank you Azjoinx Globois" One of the Judges spoke up, "Please take a seat and wait." There wasn't any point, the Eelezen thought. He knew that he had lost, there wasn't any point in staying here!

"We've decided on the resuits" The Judge continued, "First place, F'kluh Thepha, Secon-" The Judge was cut off as Azjoinx stood up and stormed out of the building. He slammed the door behind him.

"Hey Azjoinx!, How'd the Archerly Contest go?" A young Au Ra was walking beside him. The Duskwright grumbled he was not in mood for her pity.

"I don't want to talk!" He snapped as he turned down a side road. This would take him longer to get home, but it meant that he would have to deal with less people. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with people. Thankfully no one else seemed to taking the backroad. He had practiced so hard, made every shot with perfection! How could he mess up when it mattered most? Archery was the one thing he was good at, and he couldn't even get that right enough to be the best. Maybe he should take up gardening.

He reached his house, made out of stone to bring some semblance of a homely cave. He opened up the door and walked in dropping his Bow on the table and shutting the door with his foot.

"I'm home," He knew he wouldn't get a response, neither of his parents would be home. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out some rolls and butter. Comfort food. He couldn't stop playing the scene over and over again. He had made an embarrassment out of himself, not just in losing but also in storming out. He wondered if the archers would even let them back into their group. He sighed rolled wouldn't make him completely full. He decided to make soup

It was some bland soup, but he didn't have any real training, his mom and dad never gave him too many recipies. There was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the well aware that he looked like a mess. A moogle mailman offered him a letter. He sat back down and started reading.

" Azjoinx I'm sorry that I missed your nameday, and new years, and the fire festivale. But I have a lot of leads on her! I'm sure you understand, good luck in the coming year and in enclosed a letter that you can give to the bank to fund you for a while. Much love -your Father

He hadn't cried like that in a while.

* * *

"C'mon, you're almost there." She placed a hand on the plant channeled her healing magic into it. The plant sprouted up and sprouted vines that wrapped around the pumpkins and squeezed them unit they popped. Covering her with pumpkin parts

"Darn it," She mumbled and whacked the pant with her stick.

"Having trouble Liliqe?" Her Teacher Asked, "Good thing I'm not the Biggest fan of pumpkins."

"Why do you Grow them?"

"I like to Throw them at people." He paused "You need to learn resistant."

"You can't over heal a person." She crossed her arms

"You can overuse mana," The older Lalafell chucked and walked over to a toolbox. He pulled out some clippers and handed them to Liliqe. "Get trimming"

Most of the plant had been Trimmed. The master had gone in to get something or another. It was another book for her to read. Why should she have to read boring books we she was able to meal most things?

The master Returned holding only a piece of paper. Liliqe Wondered what it was, maybe a letter to her parents?

"I've been thinking," He looked a little pained. "Maybe it's time for you to leave."

"You're firing me from being a healer?" She didn't think that was possible

"No, no I'm talking about a trip to Gridania . Where you can learn from other healers and master the art. This is a high recommendation and I hope you take it seriously."

"Do you really think that'll work?" She looked at him with a deadpan look on her face. "I think you're just trying to get rid of me"

"Nonsense," he continued "You'll come back to pay for my pumpkins, now get out of here.

She bowed to her master and started home, she had something to talk to her family about.

* * *

Liliqe let herself into the small house. Her parents were talking to her sister.

"Mom, Dad," The Lalafell and her sister turned to look at her. "I'm leaving!"

"What!?" Her dad yelled, Her mom walked over to him. "Who told you to go?"

"Master Kukufe," Liliqe looked at her sister who jumped out of her chair, only to hit her head on the ceiling.

"Can I come?" It was her sister, "I just want to get away from everyone here."

"She might be useful, you do have the defense of a wet tissue." Her mom Chimed in. "Are you okay with this, honey?"

"I guess if the master said so and you won't be alone." Her father had given in.

"You better get your things Y'gezuzu, we're going to Gridania!" Liliqe told her sister.


	2. Woops

"Are we there yet?" Y'gezuzu was practically bouncing in her set. It had been four days since they had left the Lalafell village and they and been travelling with a cart group for most of it. Today was the day that they were set to arrive in Gridania.

"No." it had been the seventh time that Y'gezuzu had asked and the seventh time that Liliqe had to say no.

"Don't worry Ladies," One of Caravan members spoke. "We'll getting close, should be able to see the city soon!" Y'gezuzu relaxed. The knowledge that they wouldn't have to be cooped up in the cart anymore Liliqe wouldn't say it, but she was happy to have some space too.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Gridania, but the people in the Amphitheater weren't looking at the sun. instead the focus of attentions was on one blond haired man. Lief found himself surrounded by people. He was currently telling of his adventures in frog slaying.

"And then without even looking I cut the thing right in half!" Ohs and awes come from the audience. It was becoming more and more dangerous to leave the city each day, monster attacks were rising and bandits could be found all over the world.

"Adventures are so cool!" An Au Ra woman was basicly swooning. Lief turned towards her.

"Adventures are cool with a lot of things," He paused, "like Kissing," Now she was really swooning.

Line

Y'gezuzu and Liliqe had just gotten off the cart and they were now walking through the city. They noticed the crowd surrounding Lief.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Liliqe asked. Y'gezuzu stood up on her toes and almost screamed.

"It's Lief! Lief Katano!"

"Who?"

"The Famous adveturer!"

"Never heard of him."

"I've talked about him!"

"I thought you were talking about trees"

At that statement Liliqe reached down and grabbed a leaf off of the ground and proceed to eat it.

"See, leafs are everywhere." Liliqe chewed on it and then swallowed "That wasn't even a good one!" Y'gezuzu wasn't fazed she chalked it up to Conjurer stuff. They licked rocks.

"Let's go meet him!" Y'gezuzu started walking towards the crowd.

* * *

Azjoix shoved a peach into his mouth and headed outside. He had learned that making arrows was better when he was surrounded by nature. He made his way over to the Amphitheater and sat down on the bench he liked. It was still kinda early and a small band was playing an upbeat tune. It was one of the harvest songs, and he hummed a long as they played.

It wasn't long before Azjoix was pulled out of making his arrows by the sound of ooos and awas. It was an adventure, Why did they even bother? They'd just die or go missing in the end. He tried his best to concentrate, but the distracting noise continued.

"I can take down any foe!" Lief proclaimed, "I even took down a flying bear once!" Azjoix was tired of hearing this fool blabble. He stood and was pointed at for his reward.

"I can even take on this fellow here!" Leif boosted "Come on! Choose what you like!" The crowd looked around nervous that it could escalate into a fight and someone could get seriously injured. Azjoix look around and realized that some of his peers were in the group. If I don't do this then they'll never forget, he thought.

"Fine," He spat "We'll be doing archery," It was the one thing he was kinda good at.

"Very well!" Lief proclaimed "Let's go to the guardian tree! I will dedicate my victory to her!" Leif, the crowd, and Azjoix started walking towards the tree.

"We get to see him do stuff!" Y'gezuzu was in fact bouncing up and down this time. "Let's go!" Y'gezuzu picked up Liliqe and started running towards the tree.

"I will heal you to death," Liliqe was not pleased with being carried around like a rag doll.

"How does that even work?"

* * *

The guardian tree stood looking regal. One of Lief's fans had hung two bags of dirt from a local tree. The Au Ra woman walked over to Lief and handed him her bow.

"Thank you kindly, my lady" He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll be sure to repay you in full." he said with a wink. The Au Ra almost fainted.

"Less flirting more shooting" Azjoix mumbled. This seemed pointless. They should just get this done and he could get back to making arrows.

Y'gezuzu and Liliqe were the last to arrive and they caught Lief's eye.

"Would you two ladies be willing to be the official judges for this event?" He asked

"Of course!" Y'gezuzu repiled. Liliqe let out a sigh. She may as well play along, her sister was impossible to talk down when she got this excited.

"Sure," Was all that she said, resign written all over her face. She came here to study healing, not to watch some crazy heros have a man off.

"Great!" Lief flashed them on of his trademark smiles and pointed towards the guardian tree. "You two stand over there and watch a master work!" The sisters walked over to the tree and waited for it to start.

"Best of luck to you," Lief said as he and Azjoix lined up a few yards away from the sand bags. Azjoix said nothing, but cast a glare at Lief.

"I'll go first," Was all that Azjoix said as he aimed his bow. Think, Breath, focus. He released the arrow and it flew towards the bag. It hit dead center and some of the dirt started leaking out. A few people clapped, Liliqe was one of them. Azjoix did a mocking bow to Leif and stepped aside.

"Well done!" Lief adjusted the bow that was given to him. "But keep in mind, I'm new at this! I'll make it look cool though. I'm thinking of adding a twist!" The group clapped and excited whispers ran through the crowd.

Leif aimed the bow up and started to spin around in place. He was getting ready to release, when suddenly a red hot pain emerged in his head. He grip loosed and the arrow went flying.

It went towards Liliqe, whizzing over her head, and embedded itself right into the Guardian tree.

"Woops"

"If I wasn't short I would be Dead!" Liliqe yelled s she stopped over to Lief. "You gotta be careful people get hurt by Arrows!"

"I'm sorry!" Lief said looking a little panicked, "I wasn't try to hurt anyone!"

"Yeah, well you didn't but it was close!" Her looked like a tomato, full of rage. "What if Y'gezuzu was standing there? She would have been impaled!"

The two of them were so busy arguing that they didn't see the Guardian tree start to glow. The crowd that was surrounding them started to fall back. Azjoix started to leave too, but bumped into an invisible barrier. Y'gezuzu noticed this.

"Hey sis," Y'gezuzu was starting to sound panicked as well. "Look down!"

Liliqe looked down as did Lief. A circle of light had appeared below her and one was around Lief. in fact all four of them had light below them. The light kept on glowing brighter and brighter, until it engulfed them all.


	3. Clink Clink

Liliqe was having one of the worst headaches that she had had in a while, or was her whole-body aching? She wasn't sure of much right now. What she was aware of was the ground that she was lying face first on. She heard some other groans, one that belonged to Y'gezuzu for sure. She pushed herself up and looked around. The ground below her was sandy and there were many spindly trees with a few leaves poking off of them. Was that a cactus? And the air was dry as a bone. They were not in the twelves wood anymore.

"What's the deal Man?" That was the Elezen it seemed that the taller man had picked up the Hyur and was trying his best to shake him. It wasn't going as well as he had hoped, Lief was wearing a good deal of heavy armor. It was making a clink clink noise as he was being moved. "You think that you can just yank us, me, out of my home!"

"I'm sorry man, but you were the one to challenge me," Lief sounded calm, for a guy being picked up and rattled.

"That's not what happened at all!" Azjoix was turning red, "I was just minding my own business and you have to come and humiliate me!"

"Guys Guys Guys!" Y'gezuzu was trying her best to get them to stop fighting. "How about we get somewhere cooler? This place is frying my brains!"

Azjoix looked down at her and started to put Lief down. Lief let out a sigh of relief. He had been though worse and there wasn't any real damage done to him, but he was starting to go lightheaded. That may just have been the heat though.

"Alright," Lief looked around I think we are near Black bush station in Thanalan, we should find some locals to be sure."

"Thanalan!" Liliqe almost yelled. That was far, well not as far as La Noscea but still pretty far. Even flying on an airship, it would still take three hours to get back home. "Excuse me, Lief you're the one that shot the tree, so you're going to be the one to get us home!"

"Yeah," Y'gezuzu continued "And you're going to teach me all about being a hero! Like the Warriors of light!"

"He doesn't have to do that." Liliqe shook her head at her sister's nonsense. She seriously needed to grow up. Azjoix suddenly looked sad, Maybe I should say something, Liliqe thought. Before she could open her mouth Lief was opening his. He was there best bet at getting home, despite how dumb he might be.

"Don't worry a bit you two!" Was, was he Posing?! Lief Flexed his muscles and titled his head and smiled. Y'gezuzu looked like she might fall over, seeing her hero face to face like this. Scratch that it looked like she was going to squeal dear twelve not this again. Luckily, Lief was stopped mid flex by an arrow whizzing by two inches from his face. Unluckily the second arrow didn't miss and impaled Lief Right in the arm, between Two clinks of armor.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" Lief did the normal thing and screamed. He procced to pull the arrow out and scream some more now with blood rushing out and on to the armor. Liliqe went to pull her staff out from its place on her back only to find that it wasn't there. Y'gezuzu seemed to be in similar situation, but she was running towards her axe, which was poking out of the sand. Her staff was lightweight and must have been blown away. Azjoix was holding his bow tightly scanning the area for whatever had attacked them

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a cactus, that was skinny enough that it might just work! A barrage of arrows started flying at her. She wasn't going to be able to get out of the way and two the Cactus in time, was she? Everyone knew that conjures were crazy squishy. She closed her eyes waiting to see if the arrows would kill her. She heard a Clunk and opened her eyes. Lief was standing over her, his shield had blocked all the arrows!

"You okay?" He picked up the arrows and tossed them over to Azjoix who caught them and kept his bow trained on the area where the attackers must have been hiding. Lief who was still beading picked up Liliqe and started moving in the opposite direction.

"Wait," Liliqe need to tell him, groups like this died because they didn't have a healer with them. "I'm a conjurer, I can harness the elements an-"

"You can heal right?" Another batch of arrows came flying and Lief Raised his shield to cause the arrows to harmlessly fall to the ground. "You're going to have to better then that!" He yelled.

"Do you want them to come down here?" Azjoix snapped

"That's the Idea!" Lief said "I can't fight them from here."

"Get me to the Cactus, and get me there fast!" Liliqe had Drawn Lief's attention and he had turned towards the plant. He placed his shield on his back and put all of his energy into sprinting. Most of the arrows missed but one hit him right in the knee. Lief started to collapse, but he managed to toss Her over to the plant.

Liliqe Pulled the plant out of the ground as she worked on finding a Hold that wasn't covered by pricks. Y'gezuzu had finally returned, battle axe in hand. She stood by Lief ready to charge once she could pinpoint where the arrows were coming from. Azjoix Fired three arrows onto the ledge that they were coming from. They heard a thud and rushed footsteps. He kept his arrows trained on the ledge just in case anything else came down.

"Pull the Arrow out of his knee," Liliqe commanded she could heal now that she had something to channel with, but a lump of wood would not help her. Y'gezuzu kneeled down and pulled the arrow out, to his credit Lief only recoiled a little. Liliqe raised her makeshift staff and cast cure on him. The bleeding stopped and they closed.

"We should check that out," Lief said, as he lost consciousness.


	4. Short

"I've Stopped the bleeding," Liliqe looked down at Lief's leg. "He should be fine, but we need to get him to somewhere he can rest."

"YAARGH!" Y'gezuzu yelled as she ran up the side of cliff, and started climbing. She was going to find out how was attacking them!

"No Sis.." Liliqe sighed, Y'gezuzu was already gone, there was no deterring her once she got like that. Azjoix shook his head, Lief really did need to stop getting hurt. Was he crazy or something?

Y'gezuzu jumped off the cliff, having finished her inspection.

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" Azjoix asked impudently. He rather not be out in the open if the guy wasn't dead. The blond idiotic man's heath notwithstanding.

"No one's up There." Y'gezuzu tossed Azjoix an arrow, covered in blood. "This was all I could find, there's a trail of blood but it ends at the end of the plateau."

"No moooooooom I don't want to clean my shield." Lief Mumbled and he turned in his sleep almost knocking Liliqe over.

"Let's get out of here." Liliqe mumbled. "Y'gezuzu and you pick him up" Azjoix grunted and flooded his arms refusing to do it.

"NOW" Liliqe snapped and glared at him. "We both know I can't hold him"

"Ugh," Azjoix broke and grabbed Lief's Legs as Y'gezuzu got his arms. They dragged him down the path towards the road only bumping Lief's head a few times.

The Coffer & Coffin was normally busy. Many people came in looking for a cool drink on an all too common hot day. Many different people came in, Thief, Warriors, Mages, some even said that The Warrior of light had once drank here!

Tere was on duty today, the boss was off doing something or another. He wasn't paid enough to care. He had just fished cleaning a table when the door was slammed open A Lalafell walked in being followed by a sleeping Hyur that was being carried by a Miqo'te and a Elezen. Tere Cursed and walked back to the break room he wasn't paid for this.

"Okay put him down on the table" Liliqe ordered as she cleared the glasses off the table.

"Doesn't this seem a bit weird?" Asked Y'gezuzu as she looked around. "There's no one else here!"

"We can worry about that later!" Liliqe replied as she looked him over. It would be too much work for the two others to carry Lief over to a bigger place, or with more people. She didn't know if there was any other healers near b-"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Lief stirring. Lief reached up and grabbed Liliqe by the arm and tossed her across the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Liliqe screamed as she few across the room slamming into the wall and sliding down.

"Lili!" Y'gezuzu yelled as she ran over to her sister, who was standing up. Lief opened his eyes.

"Hah! I got you fiends!" Lief proclaimed. Jumping up and finally opening his eyes.

The glares he got from the rest of the group could have killed more morbels then the worrier of light ever had.


End file.
